


漫长谋杀

by Cestlavie_sins



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestlavie_sins/pseuds/Cestlavie_sins
Summary: 这是一场旷日持久的谋杀，以至于凶手和被害者日久生情。
Relationships: Diego / Rev-9
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	漫长谋杀

1

这是场旷日持久的谋杀行动，当Rev-9敲开门后看到形象显然与他接收到资料不符的短发丹妮时，他问：“你好，丹妮拉，请问你今年多大？”  
军团将他传送到了错误的时间，这让Rev-9有些为难，虽然按照人类的思考方式，他完全可以杀掉这个比预计年龄小了两岁的丹妮。但军团对于改变历史事件有着精确的计算，无论是提前还是延后，都有可能让人类拥有一位更伟大的领袖。只有在恰当的时间杀掉丹妮，才能让人类反抗军溃不成军，军团首脑是这样告诉他的。  
“你找我有什么事吗？”  
Rev-9对疑惑的丹妮温柔地笑了，他有着可以供电150年的电池，因此无惧这短短的两年，他忙于计算的是该如何在指定的日期能对这个蔚来的救世主一击必杀。  
于是Rev-9问她：“你愿意和我结婚吗，丹妮小姐。”  
丹妮身后忙于吃早餐的迭戈瞬间被煎饼噎住了，他咚咚地捶着自己的胸口给自己顺气，Rev-9因此也冲他笑了笑，他眉眼甜美，看的迭戈心头一热，把那口饼艰难地咽了下去，说：“我同意！”

2

丹妮出差去了。  
迭戈蹑手蹑脚地爬上了他姐夫的床，果不其然，加布正睁着他那双乌黑的眼珠看着他。他这个姐夫好像从来睡眠特别轻，也睡的特别少，迭戈印象中似乎都没见过他打瞌睡的样子。  
迭戈热情似火地从背后揽住了加布的腰，把头搁在加布的颈窝上，他滚烫的阴茎抵在加布的大腿根，他其实在从自己的卧室出发前想的只是和加布好好搂在一起睡一觉，但他实在太喜欢自己的姐夫了，以至于一贴近加布他就忍不住硬了。  
加布没有动，他的机械大脑虽然不需要休息，但他也疲于思考自己的小舅子为什么这么执着于和他发展恋爱关系了，想来还是他的资料库不够丰富，不能把迭戈的行为匹配出个所以然。  
迭戈厚着脸皮顶了顶，他说：“其实白天我姐在家的时候我就硬过一回了，你都不知道——”  
“我知道。”加布的声调毫无起伏，他有热扫描系统，哪怕不睁眼，也知道迭戈的某个地方热的不同寻常。  
迭戈亲昵地蹭了蹭加布的侧脸，他没羞没燥的，一点也不为自己想操姐夫的龌龊想法而羞愧，他甚至觉得加布肯定像自己爱他一样爱着自己，毕竟这种在妻子眼皮子底下和小舅子偷情的事，如果不是爱情，还能是什么呢？  
加布并不清楚迭戈的想法，事实上他对自己的妻子、也就是自己的目标任务的想法也感到非常的不可捉摸，但他只是维持着一副彬彬有礼的皮囊，困惑又礼貌的和丹妮生活着。而这种困惑的生活又添加了一个捣乱的迭戈，更是难上加难，有几次加布甚至感觉自己想要反抗军团的命令，提前杀掉丹妮然后自毁一了百了。还好Rev-9这个机型的忠诚度非常高，高到这个机器人为了完成任务——在2022年十月的某天杀掉丹妮拉·拉莫斯，而因此满足小舅子的性需求。

3

他们的第一次出格行为发生在书房里。  
书房几乎是独属于加布的，而加布打发时间的唯一乐趣就是读取互联网上的海量信息。他有一个自己的专属的金属制成的冰凉座椅，因为太硬了几乎没有人愿意去坐。这个座椅是丹妮买给他的，因为在新婚不久他们布置新家的时候，加布提出想要机械化、金属色的布置，被丹妮否决了，事后丹妮和加布一起躺在温暖色调的家里的时候，丹妮忽然对这个百依百顺的丈夫感到了内疚，花大价钱给他买了个富有未来感的金属椅子。  
那天迭戈就是在这个冰凉的椅子上打手枪，当加布推门而入的时候，迭戈正全心全意幻想着加布的样子上下摩擦着自己，他看到加布，惊的几乎立刻软了。  
加布眉头都没皱一下，他准备合上门，给自己名义上的小舅子一点个人空间。他有点后悔为了节能关上了自己的扫描功能，这样他就不必关上另一个男性自慰的场景了。  
加布的门还没关上，迭戈就提上裤子冲了过来扒住了门，他狗胆包天，摆出一副可怜巴巴的表情，说出了他这辈子可能最厚脸皮的话，他说：“姐夫，你可以帮我撸吗？”  
可以说，迭戈这个胆大包天也是加布和丹妮惯出来的，丹妮的弟控属性从她允许迭戈住进他们的新房就暴露无遗，而加布更是从未拒绝过迭戈的任何要求，无论是带早餐、买新游戏机、或者借走加布的车。  
加布目视着迭戈的裆部，他那里仍然坚挺，而且在加布的面前有愈来愈大的趋势，加布搜寻不到关于帮忙给妻子的弟弟抚慰勃起的阴茎的信息，过了两秒，他判断这个帮助并不是非常过分，可以算在维持家庭和谐的范围内，于是为迭戈加个权限，允许了这次的请求。  
“好吧。”  
于是迭戈重新坐回了金属椅子上，而加布则半跪下来用手握住了迭戈粗的火热的阴茎，他模仿着资料片中的技巧，上下撸动了起来，这种一成不变的动作让他看起来非常疏于此道，迭戈被他弄得又硬又痛，不得不握住了加布的手，让他停了下来。  
加布抬起头，他乌黑的眼珠看着迭戈，显得有些迷惑，就像无知的小羊羔一样，直击了迭戈那颗意淫已久的心脏，在加布的注视下，迭戈放软了声音，说，“你能不能舔舔它？”  
“你的意思是需要我口交吗？”  
迭戈点了点头，加布得到了确认信息，因为一开始就答应了迭戈帮忙打手枪的事，口交也算在迭戈可以请求的权限内，他搜索到口交的相关参数，然后调高了自己口腔温度，将迭戈的阴茎整个吞了进去。  
迭戈被爽的呻吟出声，加布的口腔柔软而火热，他吞的很深，迭戈甚至觉得自己的龟头卡进了他的喉口，他有点担心加布会因此不舒服。但他低头看加布的时候，他亲爱的姐夫连眉头都没皱，他那经过军团精密设计而五官精致甜美的脸因为含着的东西过于巨大而有些变形，而且因为感受到迭戈的目光，他也抬头看着这个生殖器放在自己嘴里的男性人类，迭戈感到姐夫的舌头正在嘴里讨好着自己的家伙。  
这一幕太刺激了，迭戈幸福地头晕目眩，没多久就射了，并且射了加布满满一嘴，以至于加布不得不鼓起腮帮子才能让自己嘴里盛下这么多粘稠精液。  
应该咽下去？还是吐出来？  
加布还在思索人类应对这一场景地办法，迭戈就伸出了手，捧在加布嘴边，他看出加布的为难，大发慈悲的说：“吐出来吧，我们不会弄脏地板，也不会让姐姐知道的。”

3

迭戈干姐夫干上了瘾，只要丹妮不在家，迭戈就会迫不及待地扑过来扒掉加布的裤子，然后痛进去，享受和姐夫美妙的连体时光。  
现在的迭戈，被加布在自己的电子脑内加上了和丹妮一样的性爱权限，就像丹妮需要的时候加布从不拒绝一样，迭戈需要的时候他也十分顺从。迭戈就爱他眉眼顺从的样子，觉得他和自己粗暴的姐姐比起来更像个女人，因此他有时候也为了情趣喊加布“嫂子”，并且逼迫加布答应。  
和迭戈做爱比和丹妮难得多，作为被操的那一方，加布还不得不模拟出一下真实反映来讨迭戈的欢心，比如说发出叫床的声音、再比如说被操的射出来，Rev-9是一台很有服务精神的机器，比如说战场上有人类要求死痛快点，那他就会打爆对方的脑袋，这和迭戈的要求本质上没什么区别。  
迭戈喜欢操哭他，那他就滴两滴眼泪。  
迭戈也不完全是个喜欢操姐夫的渣男，他货真价实地爱着加布，但他也同样爱他的姐姐，操着姐夫说爱姐姐，这看起来有些矛盾，迭戈也为此感到苦恼。有好几次他都想停下这种关系然后搬出去，但丹妮阻止了他，丹妮觉得弟弟不必为住在他们的房子里而感到不自在，她甚至对弟弟一个人出去住感到不放心。  
她不知道弟弟在她不在的时候干她的丈夫，很多时候丹妮回家的时候他们刚刚交配完，丹妮倚在丈夫强壮的手臂上，却不知道丈夫的屁股里还有满满的弟弟的精液。  
但这样的日子注定不会太久，有时候加布挨操的时候会一边发出叫声，一边计算那个日子的到来还有多久。他并不讨厌迭戈，迭戈的行为也让他的高科技大脑没那么悠闲，这是有好处的，应对复杂的状况可以让人工智能加速学习，最起码他打扫犯罪现场的能力有所提高，丹妮至今被蒙在鼓里。  
迭戈一直担心他们的事情败露被姐姐发现，而加布总是温柔的安慰他，“不会的。”  
“一时半会也许可以，但是一年呢、两年呢，我们总不能一直这样下去。”  
“不会的。”

这是场太漫长的谋杀。

End


End file.
